


If You Don't Feel Good (What Are You Doing It For?)

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Chapter 72
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Noi siamo come rondini, eh, Levi?"</i>
</p>
<p>Se c'è una cosa di cui Levi è sicuro, è che non vuole sentirsi né la sua puttana né il suo cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Feel Good (What Are You Doing It For?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata da qualche parte dopo il capitolo 72.
> 
> (Scritta per il #MNCC di maridichallenge. I miei 4 prompt erano: Sarah Smiles (Panic! at The Disco); Candy (Robbie Williams); puttana; rondine.)

**AND IF YOU DON'T FEEL GOOD**  
**_( What are you doing it for? )_**

 

Quando il Comandante Erwin Smith sente bussare tre volte alla porta, a notte fonda, è ancora chinato su una pila di fogli che riporta i dettagli della missione. Levi non può vederlo ma lo sa e basta, così come sapeva fin dall’inizio che cercarlo direttamente nella sua stanza sarebbe stata solo una perdita di tempo e, per lui, di queste notti, il tempo è più prezioso che mai.

Sbuffa silenziosamente, pur sapendo di non essere udito da nessuno, quindi sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra incrociando nervosamente le braccia contro il petto, i gomiti che rimangono rintanati sotto i bordi della giacca scura che ha adagiata sulle spalle.

Potrebbe alzare la voce e gridargli di alzare il culo e correre ad aprirgli la porta, pensa, tanto non c’è comunque nessuno in giro per gli uffici a quest’ora. Oppure, continua a pensare, potrebbe semplicemente farsi strada da sé ed accorgersi che la porta è con ogni probabilità aperta. Alla fine, invece, si limita a sbuffare di nuovo e sbatte altre due volte il pugno contro il legno. _Certo_ , si ripete, ancora e ancora; se non lo chiama è solo perché vuole sincerarsi di quanto dovrà aspettare prima che l’altro possa considerare degna la sua attesa.

Attesa che si stiracchia per diversi istanti, ancora, prima che Levi possa sentire il rumore di una sedia strisciare contro il pavimento e i primi passi trascinarsi sempre più vicini, ovattati oltre le pareti. Inclina il capo di lato, ben consapevole di avere le narici dilatate e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure quando la porta, finalmente, gli si spalanca di fronte, e dall’altra parte l’accoglie Erwin, con gli occhi stanchi ma vagamente sorpresi nel constatare chi, esattamente, ha lasciato ad aspettare fino ad ora.

Levi non gli lascia il tempo di manifestarla, quella sorpresa, comunque: allunga una mano e fa per spingerlo da parte quanto basta a farsi spazio per entrare, ma senza prepotenza, come se dopotutto non avesse nemmeno intenzione di toccarlo davvero.

“Scusa”, sente l’altro soffiargli alle spalle, la voce che scavalca senza fatica il rumore timido della porta che si chiude. “Ero sovrappensiero.”

“Si, di questo me ne sono accorto”, eppure non riesce a fare a meno di domandarsi se sarebbe accorso alla porta immediatamente se avesse saputo che a cercarlo fosse lui.

Si volta verso di Erwin senza ancora sciogliere le braccia, le labbra che si schiudono prima che abbia deciso davvero cosa dire, solamente perché vuole togliersi simili, stupidi pensieri dalla testa. “Sei sorpreso di vedermi”, sono le parole che forma la sua voce, alla fine.

Erwin scrolla le spalle. Un ciuffo di capelli biondi è sfuggito all’ordine e gli cade a lato della fronte; assieme ai primi bottoni della camicia slacciati e alla manica arrotolata maldestramente fin sopra il gomito, contribuisce a donargli un’aria trasandata che non gli si addice.

“Si”, si sente rispondere. “Non mi aspettavo di vedere più nessuno fino a domani.”

“Oh?” Non può farne a meno, Levi. Le sue parole lo colgono di sorpresa, più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere a se stesso. Erwin, però, si affretta a sorridere e a farglisi più vicino d’un passo, come se quei gesti solamente potessero rimediare. A cosa, Levi non lo sa esattamente. Forse l’altro voleva alludere alla discussione che hanno avuto qualche ora fa, o forse non intendeva riferirsi proprio a niente. Dovrebbe smetterla di soppesare ogni parola come se avesse tante facce quante un diamante.

Eppure, più si impone di smetterla, più la sua mente si divincola e spinge per farlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Per questo, prima che altre domande possano arrivare ad infestare anche il più innocente dei pensieri, prima che una sola parola possa confonderlo più di così, Levi disancora le braccia e solleva una mano fino a che la punta delle dita non arriva a sfiorare i contorni del viso di Erwin. Come una carezza, risale fino alla fronte, dove la ciocca cade giù. “Quest’aria sfatta non ti si addice”, mormora, talmente piano che per un istante è sicuro di averlo solo pensato. Eppure l’altro sorride e sporge il viso per incontrare meglio il suo tocco, per affondare le guance nel palmo della sua mano.

“Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me”, gli dice, e a Levi viene quasi da ridere. E’ così ovvio che lo pensi, ed è anche così ovvio che sia vero, eppure no, non può dargli ragione, perché per quanto lo faccia infuriare non riesce ad odiarlo, e per quanto lo faccia disperare lui tornerà sempre a cercarlo in questo stesso ufficio, dove sarà sicuro di trovarlo. Perciò, senza fretta, anche se sa di averne, gli aggiusta la ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio e poi lascia che la propria mano scivoli giù, non per scappare via ma per afferrare la sua, stringergli le dita, sospirare.

E’ diventato così bravo a svuotare la mente.

“Ti ho detto che mi fido delle tue decisioni, cosa sei, stupido? Sordo?”

Erwin scuote il capo. “No”, intreccia le dita con le sue, gli occhi che lo fissano con insistenza mentre un sorriso piccolo e sincero gli fa capolino fra le guance. “Solo preoccupato.”

_Già_.

“Stupido, come pensavo”, gli dice, e invece _davvero?_ , gli sta domandando con il cuore in mano. Lo afferra per il colletto della camicia e lo trascina giù. Le sue labbra sono morbide e sanno di ordinato, e forse è per questo che gli sono sempre piaciute. Non indugia a lungo, però; un passo indietro, piccolo, e tutta la volontà che ha in corpo sono ciò che gli ci vuole per scostarsi da lui, senza traballare se non nel petto, nemmeno negli occhi, nemmeno sulla punta delle dita.

Si, è diventato così bravo. Certe volte riesce persino a convincersi di non amarlo affatto, di non averlo mai fatto, e quando Erwin lo guarda immobile, senza rincorrerlo, come se non gli importasse di questo vuoto insostenibile che c’è improvvisamente fra di loro, vorrebbe rifugiarsi di nuovo uno di quei momenti; invece riesce solamente a voltarsi per lasciarselo alle spalle, lasciando scivolare gli occhi altrove nonostante ogni pensiero sia incatenato qui, a questa stanza, a quest’uomo di cui non riesce a liberarsi, a quei giorni lontani in cui si sono scoperti per la prima volta. Ha l’impressione di aver provato qualcosa di molto vicino alla felicità, almeno allora.

Passa distrattamente le dita sulla scrivania, sfiorando appena quelli che riconosce come documenti relativi alla missione.

“Hai intenzione di dormire o ti ci devo trascinare, in camera tua?”, senza domandare permesso si accomoda sulla sedia del comandante, accavalla le gambe ed inclina il capo verso di lui. Erwin lo sta ancora osservando dal punto in cui l’ha lasciato poco fa.

“Levi…”, inizia, simulando un mezzo sospiro, e non esiste niente che potrebbe fare infuriare Levi più di quello che l’altro sta per dire. Perciò, senza lasciargli la possibilità di continuare, lo interrompe schioccando la lingua contro il palato, infastidito.

“Erwin, sono serio. Di arti non te ne rimangono troppi, sarà meglio che inizi a darmi ascolto.”

“Sono sicuro che abbiamo già affrontato l’argomento questa mattina.”

Stringe i denti per non sputargli addosso tutti gli insulti che ha sulla punta della lingua. “Quei piani li conosci a memoria, li hai inventati tu. Sai cosa ti manca, invece? Il sonno. Cosa credi che penseranno i tuoi soldati quando vedranno la tua faccia pallida del cazzo, dopodomani?”

Erwin sorride piano, come se le sue parole lo divertissero. Levi non vuole più vederlo, quel sorriso. Gli sembra così distante quando fa così.

“Nessuno di loro mi guarderà in faccia, Levi. Andranno a rischiare la vita, avranno altri pensieri per la testa”, gli dice, mentre si avvicina alla sedia.

“Già, e indovina a chi hanno deciso di affidarla, la loro vita?”, solleva il capo man mano che Erwin si fa più vicino.

“A chi?”, si sente domandare, un filo di voce, una mano che si solleva e gli sfiora una guancia.

“Allo stronzo che non riesce a capire che se non dorme prima della missione mette a rischio se stesso e tutti quelli più stronzi di lui che l’hanno seguito.”

Erwin ride ancora.

Per quanto sincera sia la sua rabbia, Levi riesce solo a farlo ridere. E allora _perché_ , si domanda – perché non ha la forza di lasciar perdere, anche se niente di tutto ciò riesce a farlo stare bene?

Vuole solo che gli dia ascolto, almeno per questa notte – quante ne avranno ancora da passare assieme, se hanno già accettato la morte entrambi? – almeno per il tempo che rimane. Stupidamente, si ritrova a sperare che per oggi il lavoro non sia così importante. Che Erwin non riesca a pensare ad altro che a Levi, quando ha lui attorno.

Per questo, quando l’altro si abbassa e lo bacia, a costo di sentirsi una puttana, Levi non lo rifiuta. Sente la giacca scivolargli via dalle spalle, sotto il peso del comandante che lo spinge indietro contro lo schienale; non gli importa. Spalanca la bocca e si sente addosso solo il sapore di Erwin e il bisogno disperato di averlo a tutti i costi, solo per sé – si fa così tanta rabbia che stringe i denti e il labbro dell’altro rimane incastrato nel morso, assieme ad un brontolio di dolore.

“Scusa”, soffia Levi scostandosi per un attimo soltanto, ma la verità è che nemmeno di questo gli importa davvero. Se gli fa male, pensa, almeno saranno pari, eppure Erwin non dice niente e rincorre di nuovo le sue labbra.

Va bene anche così: che non gli conceda nemmeno l’onore di scoparselo su un letto, senza paura che qualcuno possa disturbarli – gli va bene anche questo. Allarga le gambe e le richiude attorno alle sue, trascinandolo verso di sé. Si aggrappa alla sua camicia dove i bottoni sono ancora chiusi ed inizia a disfarli, con le dita che gli tremano, uno dopo l’altro, senza più pazienza. _Scopami e facciamola finita_ , continua a ripetersi – continua a ripetergli, senza che l’altro possa sentirlo.

Eppure no, non è così che deve andare questa notte, e prima ancora che possa accorgersene o aprire gli occhi Levi sente freddo, il vuoto improvviso e un po’ meschino dell’esser lasciati soli proprio quando i corpi stavano iniziando ad incastrarsi così bene. Trattiene la propria frustrazione in un gemito che rimane incastrato in gola e che non si lascia sfuggire – invece solleva le palpebre e cerca Erwin, e nel petto si sente un formicolio che non sa se imputare a una forma quanto più possibile sincera di preoccupazione oppure a semplice collera. Lo trova in piedi qualche metro più in un là, che gli mostra le spalle, con il capo chinato e l’unica mano sollevata a coprire il viso. Per un attimo – non riesce nemmeno a capire perché – si sente mancare il respiro.

“Erwin...”, lo chiama, con la voce strozzata in gola, la schiena che d’istinto si sporge in avanti, il rumore inesistente della giacca che scivola sul pavimento e rende il silenzio fra di loro ancora più assurdo. Eppure l’altro si volta, la mano che è tornata a cadere lungo il fianco, e fra le guance ha il sorriso più tirato, piccolo e bugiardo che Levi gli abbia mai visto addosso.

“Hai ragione”, gli sente dire, “per stasera basta così, con il lavoro.”

“Uh?”, ha la gola talmente secca che brucia fino a far male, quando deglutisce.

Ad Erwin non sembra importare, però; lo vede raccogliere fiato e poi chiedergli, “Mi accompagni in camera?”, e Levi non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe rispondergli, perché per un attimo è sicuro di dovergli dire di no, eppure l’istante dopo gli tremano i polsi e le gambe, persino le labbra, e la voce sembra semplicemente rifiutarsi di passare per la gola. Solo quando l’altro insiste chiamando il suo nome, vagamente sorpreso dall’assenza di risposta, Levi riesce a respirare di nuovo.

“Farai meglio a portare il culo fuori di qui prima di cambiare idea. E la prossima volta dammi ascolto da subito, cazzo”, soffia, si alza e recupera la giacca da terra. Chissà quanta polvere ha dovuto prendere, per il piacere che Levi ha inseguito ad occhi chiusi e poi si è visto portare via nella maniera più crudele. Che schifo.

“La spegni tu la luce?”, gli chiede Erwin, composto, come se le sue parole gli fossero scivolate addosso lavate di tutto il rancore. Levi non risponde, si limita ad obbedire prima di seguirlo fuori. Se ne fosse capace e se avesse un briciolo di senso dell’umorismo, si metterebbe ad abbaiare, ora, e nel raggiungerlo gli correrebbe attorno scodinzolando come il lurido cane che è, con la lingua di fuori ed il cuore in attesa di una carezza, di un boccone, di attenzioni. Non ha più niente da perdere, niente da guadagnare. Odia l’uomo che l’ha ridotto in questo modo – lo odia più di chiunque altro e lo ama con altrettanta prepotenza, e non può avvicinarsi come vorrebbe perché è la sua puttana, né allontanarsi e lasciarlo andare perché è il suo cane. E’ intrappolato nel mezzo, senza sentirsi male né bene, solamente riempito di questa rabbia aspra e consumata che ormai non riesce a indirizzare che a se stesso.

Lungo il corridoio c’è solo silenzio, talmente assordante che Levi smette di sentire il rumore dei loro passi o l’alternarsi dei loro respiri. Senza dire nulla cammina appena dietro Erwin, decide di rimanere alla sua destra, dove non rischierà che l’altro possa allungare una mano per afferrare la sua o – gli viene da sorridere in un modo che fa quasi male – che non ci provi affatto. Passa un’eternità prima che raggiungano la stanza del comandante, e anche quando finalmente arrivano, anche se Levi vorrebbe solo scivolare via nella _sua_ stanza, solo, senza baci, senza più dargli corda, Erwin lascia la porta aperta e mentre si volta ha un sorriso piccolo sulle labbra, un sorriso che Levi amerebbe se solo non lo odiasse così tanto. Sa che se lo lascerà parlare finirà disteso sul suo letto.

“Buonanotte”, soffia, prima di rischiare di sentire la sua voce, con le spalle già voltate e gli occhi stanchi.

Eppure, “Levi”, lo chiama l’altro con un pizzico d’urgenza, la fretta di non lasciarlo andare che vibra nel modo in cui stringe le dita attorno al suo polso, impedendogli di allontanarsi.

“Che vuoi?”, si deve sforzare per non ringhiargli addosso tutta l’esasperazione che in corpo, quando si volta.

“Puoi rimanere qui, se vuoi”, gli dice Erwin. E Levi non ci vede più dalla rabbia. Con uno strattone al polso ed un passo indietro si riappropria del proprio spazio – lui, in mezzo al corridoio, ed Erwin oltre la soglia della sua camera, con gli occhi spalancati e la mano ancora aperta, sospesa a mezz’aria, il respiro mozzato di chi non ha idea di quanto appena successo.

“Sto bene così”, è tutto quello che Levi ha da dirgli. Non batte ciglio.

“Che significa?”

Lo fa infuriare. Quando fa finta di non capire, anche se entrambi sanno che lui capisce sempre tutto, lo fa infuriare più di chiunque altro, e Levi non lo vuole. Non è sicuro di non meritarselo, ma sa di non volerlo.

“Non mi chiedere cosa significa, figlio di puttana”, incalza, incapace di trattenere oltre le parole che gli bruciano in gola. “Non sarò sveglio come te, ma non sono un cretino, ho capito cosa stai facendo. Mi chiedi se voglio rimanere e ti aspetti che io ti risponda di sì, così potrai essere sollevato da tutte le responsabilità. Così non sei tu a volermi, ma io a concedermi. Non ho ragione? Dimmi se mi sbaglio, Erwin. Non vuoi ammettere un cazzo quando si tratta di me, vero? E allora meglio che lasci perdere, perché non ci voglio rimanere, qui, stanotte.”

“Aspetta, Levi –“

Scuote il capo. Sa già cosa deve dirgli. “No. Buona notte, comandante.” E lo vede irrigidirsi per un attimo, gli occhi che quasi gli sembrano liquidi, pronti ad annegare. Se deve piangere, che lo faccia in silenzio, quando lui sarà già lontano – eppure, _in questo mondo nessuno piange per le puttane e per i cani_ , si dice. Meglio così; non riesce a immaginare l’uomo che ha di fronte con le lacrime agli occhi, forse perché a lui non le ha mai mostrate, o forse perché non lo crede davvero capace di un gesto tanto plateale.

Eppure, mentre si sta voltando per andarsene, non è il silenzio che si aspettava ad accompagnarlo. Al contrario, una voce, piccola forse, ma non indecisa. “Rimani”, lo prega.

_No_ , pensa Levi, con tanta forza che potrebbe affogarci, in un pensiero così semplice, eppure il suo corpo non gli vuole dare ascolto. Finisce sempre così, del resto, come ci si aspetterebbe da una puttana qualsiasi, con l’unica differenza che, prima di stasera, Erwin non gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo.

“Rimani qui, Levi”, glielo ripete.

“Perché?”

Il silenzio dura qualche istante, alle sue spalle. “Se questa è davvero la nostra ultima occasione, voglio almeno farti capire che ti sbagli.”

“Mi sbaglio?”, sibila, e lo sta di nuovo guardando negli occhi, adesso. “Hai il coraggio di dire che mi sbaglio?”

“Si”, la voce di Erwin è tornata immobile, come il suo sguardo. “Quello che hai detto non è necessariamente falso, ma sbagli quando dici di non voler rimanere qui stanotte. Forse non ho saputo usare le parole giuste, ma è un errore che appartiene a entrambi.”

“Non raccontarmi cazzate, Erwin, non sono in vena di sentirne.”

“Ti sbagli”, lo incalza, “ho solo fatto quello che credevo fosse meglio per noi, ma a quanto pare non sono mai stato più in torto. Sapere di dover morire non è mai stato tanto difficile come quando hai iniziato ad esserci tu. Potrai odiarmi per questo, ma a volte ho sperato di non averti mai incontrato. Se so che ti amo, non voglio più perdere niente.”

“Se sai che…”, qualcosa va in frantumi, nella sua voce, nella sua testa, fra i suoi pensieri in groviglio.

“Levi, non mi interessa cosa facciamo stanotte, ma per tutte le volte che ho pensato che innamorarsi di qualcuno non valesse la pena… non voglio rifiutarti stanotte. Non voglio andare a morire senza che siamo stati insieme un’ultima volta.”

E’ troppo, per lui, da elaborare. Come quando è stato abbandonato con un coltello in mano, quella volta, nei bassifondi, e quando si era voltato la sua famiglia non era più lì a ricambiare lo sguardo. O come quella volta, nella foresta – sembrano secoli fa, quanto sarà passato in realtà? – quando i volti dei suoi compagni morti gli sono sfuggiti accanto, senza che nemmeno potesse fermarsi a piangere. Oppure quando gli hanno dato notizia che il suo comandante aveva perso un braccio, sul campo di battaglia – si domanda come abbia fatto a rimanere lucido, al suo capezzale, e a non staccargli di forza la testa dalle spalle, per farla finite con le sue stronzate. Alla fine, tutte quelle volte, l’unica cosa che è stato in grado di fare è stata raccogliere le proprie forze, ingoiare il dolore e andare avanti, un po’ più spezzato di prima, un po’ più vuoto, un po’ più forte. Finisce sempre che è lui, quello che si preoccupa. E quando c’è Erwin di mezzo, pare che sia destinato a preoccuparsi per niente.

“Brutto stronzo”, sbotta, la lingua che schiocca contro il palato, le labbra mezze arricciate in una smorfia – non sa come altro farglielo capire; è l’unico modo che conosce per esprimersi.

“Resta qui”, ripete l’altro, come un disco rotto.

“Vaffanculo.”

“Mi spiace.”

“Vaffanculo, figlio di puttana. Quando pensavi di dirmele, queste cose? Quando saremmo stati sotto terra, dove comunque non avrei potuto sentirti? Cazzo di codardo”, sibila fra i denti, una mano che, fuori dal suo controllo si spinge in avanti e si pianta contro il petto dell’altro, appena sotto il moncherino, cercando di allontanarlo il più possibile da sé.

“Levi, mi spiace”, questa volta non ci sono solo parole e trattenerlo, però: Erwin allunga la mano e chiude le dita attorno al suo gomito. “Mi spiace”, ripete, come se fossero le uniche parole che conosce. Quando Levi alza gli occhi, carichi di esasperazione e rabbia, trova solo uno sguardo immobile, forse un po’ triste, ma non privo di determinazione. _Vaffanculo_ , gli ripete – si ripete –, ma intanto sente le dita di Erwin che cautamente allentano la presa, per poi scivolare lungo il suo braccio, fino al polso, poi oltre. Lo prende per mano, e anche se Levi non vorrebbe ricambiare, il suo corpo continua ad agire fuori dal suo controllo.

“Lasciami”, questa volta non lo pensa e basta.

“Scusa.”

“Non ci penso nemmeno.”

Gli basterebbe abbandonare il braccio alla forza di gravità per liberarsi di lui, eppure – “Scusa.” – sa che Erwin non la smetterà di ripeterlo fino a quando non sarà lui a costringerlo.

“Sei un cazzo di bastardo, lo sei sempre stato”, ed è così, più o meno, che lo perdona: stringendogli le dita, abbassa definitivamente le difese. Aveva già perso in partenza, lo sapeva, l’ha saputo da quando ha deciso di andare a bussare alla sua porta, questa sera, invece di tirare dritto per la propria stanza, eppure, per qualche motivo, non riesce più a sentirsi in colpa. La rabbia non è che un grumo incastrato in gola, ormai, difficile da mandar giù, ma nulla di più di questo. Erwin lascia andare la sua mano per quell’istante che gli basta ad avvolgergli le spalle e a trascinarlo contro di sé, con una delicatezza che Levi non è sicuro di avergli mai visto usare. Respira a fondo contro il suo petto, chiude gli occhi e riesce persino a sentire il suo battito pulsargli contro la fronte – trema appena alla consapevolezza, prepotente e preziosa, che l’altro sia vivo.

Non sa bene in che modo finiscano assieme sul letto, perché così, avviluppato nell’abbraccio incompleto di Erwin, gli pare che il tempo e lo spazio perdano consistenza per lasciare posto alle paure più sincere. _Non mi lasciare_ , gli dice nell’attimo in cui le loro labbra si incontrano, tremando piano. _Non volevo finire ad amarti_ , soffia, ed inizia a sentire caldo, quando l’altro è sopra di lui, e poi di nuovo freddo, quando non ha più addosso vestiti. _Perché proprio tu?_ , gli chiede, e poi _Solo tu_ , _non posso perderti, non posso perderci, non voglio morire, non morire –_

“Levi”, è un soffio contro il suo orecchio. Il freddo lo fa rabbrividire ma non gli importa, non gli basta a pentirsi dei loro corpi nudi ed intrecciati. Spinge via l’altro da sé e gli si inginocchia accanto, si ricorda di baciarlo, lo scavalca e si abbassa di nuovo su di lui, assaggiandone il petto, il collo, la curva delle spalle, ogni singolo respiro un po’ più frenetico del primo.

“Resta buono, di danni ne hai già fatti abbastanza”, gli dice, lo vede sorridere, e in fondo gli va bene così, perché stanotte si sente un po’ meno solo mentre piega le ginocchia per accoglierlo dentro di sé, e non è la sua puttana quando si abbassa a rubargli un bacio che vuole davvero, né il suo lurido cane quando gli lecca la clavicola prima di chiudere i denti attorno alla pelle.

“Levi”, lo sente ripetere – non ha mai chiamato il suo nome così tante volte, mentre facevano l’amore. “Levi.”

“Sta’ zitto”, si china su Erwin per abbracciarlo, ma quando questo obbedisce già rimpiange le proprie parole. Non lo sente chiamarlo più nemmeno quando viene dentro di lui; il suo nome viene soppiantato dai gemiti, dalla voce strozzata che sfugge dalla gola e scivola oltre i denti serrati, riversandosi nella sua, appena trattenuta persino nell’orgasmo.

Gli si accascia addosso quando le gambe smettono di sostenerlo. Senza sapere più che ora sia, gli rimane così vicino da non avere idea di quando finisca il proprio corpo ed inizi quello di Erwin. Nei primi attimi di lucidità, però – non sa bene perché – gli tornano alla mente, vivide come il cielo del mattino, parole che lui gli ha detto tempo fa. _Noi siamo come rondini, eh, Levi?_ , quella volta si era voltato a guardarlo con lo sguardo interrogativo e la mente distratta, senza prenderlo troppo sul serio. _Le rondini sono uccelli migratori. Non importa quante volte le vedrai andare via, il loro non è mai un addio, ma un arrivederci. Non hanno casa, perché la loro casa è il cielo ed il mondo sotto le loro ali_. Gli aveva detto così. Adesso, come allora, non ha ancora capito se la sua fosse una richiesta o soltanto un avvertimento, se con quelle parole volesse confessargli il suo desiderio di non perdersi, oppure la consapevolezza che il loro nido, per quanto accogliente, non sarebbe durato per sempre. In fondo, se ci ripensa adesso, è sicuro di aver sempre saputo cosa volesse dirgli. _Noi non abbiamo ali_ , avrebbe dovuto rispondergli, a costo di ferirlo, _il cielo non ci appartiene_.

“Non sei neanche più buono ad abbracciare, conciato così”, gli sibila addosso, stretto contro il suo corpo.

Erwin si piega su di lui, abbandonando un bacio debole e stanco fra i suoi capelli. “Mi ferisci quando parli in questo modo”, dice.

 “Figurati. E tu hai fatto di peggio, quindi ne ho tutto il diritto.”

“E’ vero, scusa.”

“Dillo un’altra volta e domani i tuoi soldati si chiederanno che fine abbia fatto l’altro braccio del loro comandante.”

La risata trasparente di Erwin gli si infrange contro i timpani. Se deve morire, vuole farlo così.

“Non ti ho insegnato nemmeno un po’ di buone maniere in tutti questi anni”, lo sente dire.

Rimane in silenzio a lungo, ripensando alle parole di tanto tempo fa, a quelle che si sono detti questa notte, e non riesce a trovare risposta a domande che non gli sembrano più così importanti. “Avremo tutto il tempo, quando torneremo”, e per un istante solo si sorprende a crederci. In fondo, che debba vivere camminando sulla terra ad ammirare il cielo, o volando fra le nuvole sferzando l’aria, non gli importa. A lui basterà non aver paura di ritrovarsi solo quando si volterà a guardarsi indietro, e trovare qualcuno ad aspettarlo, quando tenderà una mano avanti a sé. Se Erwin dovrà essere quella persona, a lui, dopotutto, sta bene così.


End file.
